1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sizing or coating composition that, when applied to paper substrate, creates a substrate having improved waterfastness, surface strength, and surface strength as measured by resistance to abrasion. In addition, the present invention relates to paper substrates containing the composition, as well as methods of using and making the paper substrate and composition. In particular, the substrate may be printed via inkjet printing methodologies (including dye and pigment inks) and/or may be printed via inkjet and offset printing methodologies (e.g. a dual use paper is possible in some instances).
2. Prior Art
Recording sheets are known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,764,726; 5,270,103; 5,657,064; 5,760,809; 5,729,266; 4,792,487; 5,405,678; 4,636,409; 4,481,244; 4,496,629; 4,517,244; 5,190,805; 5,320,902; 4,425,405; 4,503,118; 5,163,973; 4,425,405; 5,013,603; 5,397,619; 4,478,910; 5,429,860; 5,457,486; 5,537,137; 5,314,747; 5,474,843; 4,908,240; 5,320,902; 4,740,420; 4,576,867; 4,446,174; 4,830,911; 4,554,181; and 4,877,680, all of which are hereby incorporated in their entirety by reference.
However, conventional paper substrates such as those above remain poor in balancing waterfastness, surface strength and runnability, especially if used as a dual purpose sheet for both offset and inkjet (dye and/or pigment-based) recording. Accordingly, there is a need to provide such high-performance and functionality to paper substrates.